


Put Me In My Place

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: And actually doing it, Angry Sex, Brian being told what to do, Dom Zack, M/M, Oneshot, Pissed off Zack, Speechless Brian, Synacky - Freeform, Teasing Brian, Top Zacky, request fic, shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: 'Zack clenched his jaw.  He loved Brian.  He really did.  But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be an asshole that Zack wanted to punch in the face.'Brian's teasing has gone a bit too far.  Zack does something about it.





	Put Me In My Place

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic! This is what happens when people talk to me and toss out plot bunnies that take hold. I know it's not the one I'm supposed to be working on, and don't worry, Making Of isn't dead. But for now, enjoy some growly Zacky Vengeance!
> 
> Comments are most loved. Nothing (except chatting with me forever) gets me writing more and quicker. Special thanks as always to the lovely DistractedDream for beta. <3<3

Zack was hot and sweaty by the time he made it home, tired from his workout. He just wanted a shower, his softest lounge pants and a mindless hour in front of the TV before bed. So of course, when he unlocked the door and stumbled inside, nearly tripping over a misplaced pair of shoes, he found the living room to be unexpectedly occupied.

He dropped his bag on the floor, groaning internally. Synyster Gates smirked at him infuriatingly from his couch. Where he was sprawled out as if he owned it. Watching a movie. And eating his chips.

Zack closed his eyes, silently prayed for strength and kicked off his shoes, nudging them, and Brian’s ninja attack shoes of death, to the side. Then he tromped his way through the living room, heading for his bedroom while looking at Brian’s stupid face as little as possible.

For some reason, that seemed to make Brian smirk wider.

“Zack.”

He kept walking.

“Zack!”

The urge to flip him off as he passed was strong. But he resisted. Somehow.

“Zee! Come on, Zee! Aren’t you gonna tell me how your play date went?”

Zack clenched his jaw. He loved Brian. He really did. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be an asshole that Zack wanted to punch in the face. It was on the tip of his tongue that working out with Matt was _not_ a playdate, thank you very fucking much, but it wouldn’t help. Taking the bait would just get Brian going more.

Making it through the door to his bedroom, he had a momentary flash of hope that he’d made it, he could get in the shower and Brian would be bored by the time he got out, distracted by the movie and his stolen snacks. Then he heard the creak of the leather couch as weight shifted, a footstep and fuck, Brian was following him.

“What’s wrong, Zack? You a little sore? I told Matt he needed to use more lube…”

Zack’s only response was to angrily tug his shirt off, tossing it aside. He could feel Brian’s eyes on him and it made him frown, turning his back to the other guitarist. Clearly, Brian couldn’t take a hint.

“Aww, baby.” Instead of the sweetness that usually came with the words, Brian’s voice was false, saccharine, still teasing, trying to get a reaction. He stepped forward, reaching out, touching Zack’s arm, fingers giving his bicep a squeeze, as if testing the muscles there. “I just wanna feel-“

Zack reacted instantly, almost without thinking, grabbing and then shoving as he snarled. He’d been lifting with Matt for months, building tone and strength and, despite how Brian’s teasing made it sound, he had actually been making progress. He’d never have arms as big as Matt’s, or likely even as big as Brian’s when he was lifting and competing with the lead singer, but there was impressive strength behind his movements, along with his anger.

The gaping expression on Brian’s face as his back hit the bed, like a fish, was immensely satisfying. He didn’t pause, following Brian up onto the bed, grabbing both of Brian’s wrists and pinning them down. He didn’t straddle his hips as he might have done if this was more play, but jammed a knee between Brian’s thighs, using his weight to pin his hips and the pressure of his knee as a warning.

Zack stared down with furious green eyes into wide, shocked brown. “You need to shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth.”

“Zack-“

“No!” Zack pushed his wrists harder against the bed, cutting him off. “You’ve been giving me shit practically since I started lifting with Matt. I know I’m not some hardbody, and you somehow amuse yourself, but you could be just a little fucking supportive. It’s not a playdate, I’m not off fucking Matt. Fuck you, Gates, knock it off.”

He couldn’t believe Zack had just thrown him. Matt must have taught him that move, the fucker. He could see the anger in Zack’s face and, yeah, maybe he’d gone a little too far, but he liked teasing Zack. His soft, little Zacky with the pale skin that would blush prettily. He wasn’t blushing now though. He was pissed and growling and somehow pinning Brian to the bed.

He arched, trying to push him off, pressing his arms and hips up. Zack barely budged. He felt sweat break out over his skin as his treasonous body reacted. He didn’t like being held down by Zack. He _didn’t_. His pants were just tight because of the position.

Zack expected it, tensed as he felt Brian fight the hold. He could feel his arm muscles strain a little… but not as much as he’d expected. He almost couldn’t believe it. He was _holding Brian down_. He allowed a grim smile, green eyes dark, still angry, but deeply satisfied now. He gave an extra push, using the strength he’d build up, pressing Brian harder back into the mattress.

“How do you like my ‘play dates’ now?”

Brian tried to growl back at him, to reassert some dominance, if only to himself. But Zack pushed at his arms again, a shove that made his body jerk and the sound ended as a gasp. His dick, the traitor, gave a definite twitch of interest, swelling and making him squirm, trying to keep the evidence away from the body above him.

Unfortunately, his squirming made Zack press himself closer, not wanting him to wriggle his way out of his grip. That extra closeness brought Zack’s thigh right up against his crotch and he knew the other guitarist had noticed when he went still, lifting his head slowly to look down at him.

“Uh...” Brian’s usual eloquence failed him spectacularly.

“Synyster Fucking Gates. Resident badass. Teasing asshole. Glorified alpha male. Likes to be held the fuck down.”

Brian opened his mouth to argue, eyebrows pulling down. He didn’t manage any words though. Zack nudged his knee higher, grinding his thigh against him, a long slow roll against the hard bulge trapped in his pants and he had to bite his lip hard to fight back a moan. As it was, he couldn’t keep his hips still, pressing down towards the pressure, looking for more, for friction, too used to getting it from his guys.

“You do like it.” Zack’s voice had an almost wondering quality. But the realization made him all the more angry and he gave Brian another shove downwards. “You dick. Trying to make me feel like I was weak and wasting my time. Why? Just to hide that you like the same thing? To have a guy over you? In you?” He growled again, leaning closer, almost nose to nose.

“I’m going to let go of your hands. And you’re going to take your pants off and open your legs for me. And I’m going to fuck you into this bed.”

Brian swallowed. He should say no. Tell Zack to fuck off. He had him pinned and held down in a way he couldn’t squirm out of, but if he went limp and stopped responding, Zack would let him go. But… looking up at a fuming Zacky Vengeance, held down and open and under him-

His kitten had claws. And he couldn’t deny that he liked it. He was hard enough now that he wanted to rock down against his thigh, grind against him until he came, shuddering and whining for him.

He nodded once. And Zack let go of his wrists.

Brian gave in beautifully, his brown eyes dark, wide and hungry. Zack watched him immediately reach for his pants, opening them and shoving at the material. He moved his knee, giving him room to strip them off as he leaned over, grabbing the lube before sitting back, watching, absently popping the tube open. He almost felt like praising him for his quick response. But he was still too angry for kind words.

Zack couldn’t completely suppress a moan as Brian drew his knees up, parting his thighs. His cock was hard, flushed dark and resting against his belly. He let his eyes sweep up the other guitarists form as he slicked his fingers, taking in the slight flush. Brian didn’t want to want this. But he was giving in and doing what he was told.

For Zack.

He reached forward, letting his knuckles brush up against the inside of Brian’s thigh, nudging them wider as he continued upwards, a finger circling his hole once and then pushing in, spreading the lube around. He didn’t wait long before he was adding a second finger, biting his plush lower lip at how tight Brian was. He didn’t pause at the hiss, pressing deeper, scissoring and then curling his fingers, searching. He wasn’t used to doing this to someone else but if he could just-

Brian sucked in a breath and arched up and Zack grinned, sharp, rocking his fingers into the spot. It earned him a groan and a shift back, a fluttering of lids. Brian’s lips parted in a soft ‘o’ and he was instantly addicted. Understood why Jimmy liked to climb on top of Brian and take his time with him, wring delicious sounds out of him.

If Zack was less angry, he’d want the same thing. As it was, he was barely restraining himself from just pushing into him now. He managed to last another minute, stretching, scissoring his fingers, tormenting the gland that made Brian shudder. But when Brian gasped and honest to God moaned, letting loose a flood of desperate words, Zack gave in.

“Fuck! Fuck, Zack, Zee, come on. Do it. Take me like you wanted.”

He needn’t have asked. Zack was already pushing his pants down, just low enough to get his cock out, stroking lube over himself and sliding in between Brian’s thighs. He didn’t lean over him, not ready yet to give him that closeness, not until he’d worked the rest of the anger out of his system. Instead, he braced his hands on Brian’s thighs, pushing them up and back, bending him and spreading him open as he lined himself up and _pushed_.

It hurt. Fuck, it burned and Brian had to force himself to relax, remember how to take it. Zack didn’t stop until he was fully inside and Brian’s muscles spasmed, making them both moan before Brian managed to suck in a deep breath, the pressure easing as his body embraced the stretch, the low coil of pleasure joining the burn and making him shiver. He had just enough time to gasp in another couple of breaths, body slowly settling, and then Zack was moving, immediately quick and hard and Brian was shouting.

He couldn’t last, moving as fast as he was but drawing this out wasn’t the point. Delivering on his promise to fuck Brian into the bed was. He was sweating almost immediately, his fingers curing into the muscles under his hands, teeth bared as he looked down at the other guitarist. He was going to feel this for _days_.

Brian couldn’t catch his breath. It was possibly the way Zack had him nearly bent in two, but the pace he set was unforgiving. The angle he was being held at had Zack finding his prostate with nearly every thrust and all he could do was fist one hand in the sheets, the other moving down to wrap around himself, stroking quick and messy, hurtling towards the edge as Zack took complete possession of his body.

He couldn’t have asked for more if he’d wanted to, not able to get enough of a breath to form words. Instead, he was reduced to panting and weak moans, trying to keep his eyes open long enough to focus on Zack.

He was close, so close. He wanted Brian to come first, but he didn’t want to release the grip he had on his thighs. He put a little extra force behind his thrusts, what little he could manage, gritting his teeth as he fought against the tight heat that was slowly stealing his sanity.

“Fucking- You’re gonna come for me, Brian.” His voice was a ragged as his breathing, biting the words out. “You’re going to come on my cock and I’m going to fucking fill you and when you’re walking funny tomorrow and the guys ask you about it, you’re going to fucking tell them who. Owned. You.” He punctuated his last words with thrusts, deep and hard and that was it. He felt Brian tipping over the edge, his muscles going somehow tighter as his fist tugged frantically at his cock.

Brian came with a pathetic wail, unable even to arch up with the way Zack had his thighs pinned open, striping his own belly and chest with come. He’d barely finished, cock still pulsing weakly, as he felt Zack shove deep, going rigid and growling as heat flooded him, making him shudder, another feeble spurt forced out of him.

He’d never forget that sound. He hadn’t even known Brian could _make_ a noise like that, high and thin and wrecked. He moved his hands slowly as he panted, letting Brian’s legs down carefully. He eased back, pulling out, not missing Brian’s grimace, then flopped to the side, letting himself go boneless.

It was quiet for a minute, both of them just trying to catch their breath. Brian knew he’d be sore later. His ass, probably his thighs. Maybe his back and arms too, but he‘d worry about his aches when they turned up. He finally rolled to his side with a little huff of a groan, worn out and not at all wanting to move. He slipped his arms around Zack, shifting and nudging at the smaller guitarist until he had him in his arms and settled up against himself. Only then did he heave a deep sigh.

“You done being mad at me now?”

“…maybe.”

Brian smiled, letting his eyes slip closed. “Sorry.”

“You’re an asshole.” Zack considered muzzily for a moment, but his anger had pretty much spent itself.

“Yeah, I know. Forgive me?”

Zack snorted, doing his best to sound grumpy. It mostly came out as tired. “We’ll see.”

Brian pressed a kiss to his forehead, the tipped his face down, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to Zack’s lips, rewarded when it was returned. “I am sorry. I was teasing. But I didn’t mean to hurt you with it. Got carried away.”

“I know.” Zack sighed, draping an arm carelessly across Brian’s waist. “And yeah, I forgive you. But do it again and I’ll kick your ass for you.”

“I believe you. Gonna be my big strong man. Protect me from all the other scary guys.”

Zack groaned. “Christ. Don’t start.”

Brian grinned, tightening his arms a little. “I’m proud of you, Zee. You stuck to it and you have gotten stronger.”

The words left him feeling warm and pleased and he finally relaxed, letting go of the last bit of tension his body had been holding onto. “Thanks. But you’re still telling the guys why you’re limping tomorrow.”

It was Brian’s turn to flush, cheeks warm. “Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Zack.”

With a grin and a last kiss to his cheek, Zack settled into Brian and the softness of his bed, drifting as they curled together.


End file.
